freaky friday phantom style
by anniewanny2
Summary: Danny and sam are in a huge fight but when they find a strange fortune cookie everything change
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Friday ( phantom style ) **

Once upon a time there was a very wise old Chinese women who created those weird Chinese riddles. She was a very wise women who transferred a little of her wisdom on the people that visited her. She loved it when she could help people whit problems even after death she chose to keep on helping people whit her riddles.

One day she walked (floated) around in amity park when she sensed someone who needed her advise. She went over to see what the trouble was she saw two teens arguing. 'oh no not again' she though.

"leave me alone Danny !!"

" why? It's a free country I can do what ever I want"

"Grrr!!!! Guys!!!"

"Aaargg!! Girls!!"

"why are you always so mean to every body"

"oh! I'm not mean to every body "

"yes you are take Paulina for example or Valerie."

" hey they do very different around you then they are around me, you know them like sweet beautiful popular chicks. I see them as the stupid shallow bitches that they are . Oh never mind just leave me alone ok I had a very bad day"

"oh yeah the life of a billionaire must be very hard" Danny said sarcastically.

"oh right and fixing your own problems whit super powers is also very tough, I don't know how you can handle it !"

" I bet you wouldn't survive a day in my life!" danny yelled.

" oh yeah neither will you in mine"

'here we go again' the fortune ghost thought she floated above the two teens, took two fortune cookies out of her pocked and placed them inside their backpacks without them noticing.

( Danny's ghost sense went off but he was to busy arguing with Sam). And the ghost left her job here was done.

After 20 minutes arguing they both went home to do their homework.

At Sam's 

"He will drive me crazy some day" she said to herself when she opened her backpack "who does he think he … uh what the hell is this" she picked up the strange thing that was between her school stuff.

"a fortune cookie what is it doing in my … ah what the hell" she cracked it open and read the little letter

A journey soon begins The prize reflected in each others eyes When what you see is what you lack 

_**Selfless love will change you back.**_

The minute she said the rime her room began to shake everything fell on the ground. She dived under her desk probably thinking it was and earthquake.

"what was that!!" she yelled when it finally stopped.

At Danny's 

"well it's kind a late I should been starting at my home work" he said after coming home from another chase after the annoying box ghost . he opened his backpack and also found the strange cookie. "hey look a fortune cookie I like fortune cookies" he opened it and read

A journey soon begins The prize reflected in each others eyes When what you see is what you lack 

_**Selfless love will change you back.**_

"what a stupid fortune usually their much better" not long after that his room also began to shake. " hey what is going on?" he also dived under his desk because things were coming down. It stopped after two minutes, he rolled from under his desk "was that an earthquake in Amity park impossible" he looked outside and people were just walking on the street like nothing had happened. "maybe it was just another strange ghost weapon my father made"

he said and went back to his books.

That night something really strange happened to Danny and Sam , most of you probably have seen the movie and know what has happened (deuh) the one's who haven't who haven't seen it just read on. 

The next morning 

Sam always woke up early and didn't need an alarm clock. She opened her eyes and looked around 'what am I doing in Danny's room? Is this a nightmare?' she rubbed whit her hands in her eyes to be sure she's awake. She looked at her hands 'these aren't mine!' She rubbed her chest 'that is defiantly not mine' then she looked down. She screamed as loud as she could 'I'm a boy!!!!!!!!!" .

She looked in the mirror and almost got a heart attack "oh my God I'm Danny!!" she rubbed her ( technically Danny's face but you know what I mean) "unbelievable we changed body's"

Seconds later Jazz came in "what the hell were you thinking Danny, screaming like that I think the hole block heard you" (Jack and Maddie didn't heard the scream because Jack snores to loud and can't hear anything and Maddie didn't hear it because she wore the fenton-earplugs) Jazz saw who confused Danny was "Danny are you ok? What's wrong".

"Sssamm… its Sam?" she could barely speak from the shock.

"Is there something wrong whit Sam? What happened?"

"No .." she stood up closed the door of the room and sat on the bed "I mean I'm Sam I think some ghost or something has messed with our minds and now I'm in Danny's body."

"ok I think you were up to late fighting ghost or has dad used any ghost equipment around you again?"

"no Jazz I'm serious I'm not Danny I'm Sam , please believe I need your help." She begged.

"ok I will ask you a question that only a girl can answer … what is carved in big letters in the girls bathroom in school?"

"Phantom loves Paulina with a heart around it"

"that's right, wait a second you could also went intangible and peek in the girls bathroom another question … only Sam could answer…" she walked around " what do you think of Paulina?"

"Paulina is a shallow stupid witch that only cares about how popular she is and what sort of boyfriend she should pick today because the one she had yesterday doesn't match her clothing that she's wearing today, that stupid bitch I just want to punch her in the face."

"o My God you are Sam"

" what have I been saying all this time, please Jazz you have got to help me"

" of course I will help you that's what friends are for , but if your in Danny's body that means that Danny…"

" is in a world of trouble"

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Danny was still sleeping he didn't woke up because Sam could get up without and alarm clock.

"Sammykins !! wake up it's late" Sam's mom said when she entered Sam's room.

"five more minutes mom" Danny mumbled in his sleep not knowing what's going on.

"Samantha you have to get up now, is there something wrong you're always the first one to get up and now you're still sleeping are you ill?"

"no I'm not and … uh what are you doing in my room!!" Danny said as he opened his eyes.

"oh I know you hate it when I come in without knocking first but you are going to be late for school"

Danny didn't say anything he just blinked his eyes and looked around.

"what am I doing in Sam's room?"

"hurry up get dressed you have to get down in five minutes" Miss Manson said before she left the room. Danny got up and looked around what am I doing here. He rubbed his eyes.

" aaaahhh I have nail polish!!" _ok weird calm down I'm just having a nightmare_ he thought. He went to look for a mirror but fell on the floor. "aaahh I'm wearing girls pyjama's" he carefully got up and walked to the mirror at the other side of the room _how do girls walk in these things _ he said to himself. He looked into the mirror he screamed very very loud "I'm a girl !!!!!!!!"

"oh no I'm Sam! I'm a girl , this is one hell of a nightmare" then he looked down. "what the … I have breasts!!"

"Samantha are you have to get dressed have got to school!"

"oh no what am I going to do?… euh I'm coming Miss… euh mom" Danny put on the clothes that Sam usually wore and went down.

"ah finally you're ready! Come on sit down and eat your breakfast quickly" Miss manson said to her 'daughter'. Danny did what he was told. And ate some blueberry pancakes and drunk some milk and immediately ran to his home hoping that Sam was in his body.

At Sam's 

After Sam had gotten into Danny's clothes she and Jazz went downstairs. Jazz went first, she carefully looked around the corner

"ok Sam coast is clear." They went into the kitchen and tried to ate their breakfasts as quickly as possible before Jack and Maddie came down. They were ready to go to school but Jack jumped in front of them.

" Danny look at this new toy … euh ghost weapon, it's picking up every ghost signal in this town so we can find out were the ghost boy his lair is! Isn't that great!"

" euuh sure Mist… euh dad but I really have to go to school now I'm already late"

"well do you want me to drive you to school you'll be there much faster and we can talk about ghost on the way."

"euh no thanks dad I think I will walk with Jazz to school" she and Jazz walked outside.

"bye dad " said Jazz.

"strange Danny and Jazz never get alone that means DANNY IS A GHOST !"

"Jack Fenton what have I told you ?" Maddie said when she entered the room

" our children are not ghosts"

"and …"

"and I will not point any weapons at them"

"Good boy jack, here have a cookie"

" Yippy Cookie"

when Jazz and Sam got outside they walked (ran) into Danny.

" O my god" Danny said "Sam is that you?"

"Yes, no you are me and I'm you … oh crud you know what I mean"

"I'm in your body and your in mine how did this happen?"

they discussed any possible explanation how they could be switched bodies. Neither of them made sense Jazz came between.

"Stop !!"she jelled "look Sam (she pointed to Danny's body) what did you do last night ?"

" you know about this ?" Danny (in Sam's body) asked.

"of course I know do you think after fourteen years I don't know my own brother, well Sam what was the last thing you did last night?"

"I got home made my homework ,I found a fortune cookie, I opened it and then there was the earthquake"

"what earthquake?" jazz asked

"didn't you feel it? everything was shivering?" Danny said "I thought it was dad who tested an other ghost weapon."

"and when did you feel the earthquake?" asked Jazz.

"after I opened my fortune cookie that I found in my bag"

"that must of caused it, it was a real spell inside … what did it say?"

"uuh… I don't remember, do you know Sam?"

"no we must find that fortune or we will never turn back"

"Wait !! you two first have to go to school !!"

"but Jazz ,we have to find the fortune spell back!" Sam said

" and when you do what are you going to do then? No you can go find it after school were late come on let's go"

they went in Jazz her car and went to school, because when Jazz was sure of something nobody could tell her otherwise.

The end of chapter 2 please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jazz dropped Danny and Sam off at school.

"Now remember you are each other! Act like each other or they will get suspicious" Jazz said when Danny and Sam had gotten out of her car "look there is Tucker! He knows you two the best practice a little bit on him, if he can't tell that there's something wrong with you no one can, you can tell him at lunch" when she was done she went to find a parking spot.

"Why does she always interferes with my life?!" Danny said (in Sam's body SB).

"Be glad that you have someone to help you out sometimes" Sam answered (in Danny's body DB).

"hey guys there you are , where were you?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Sam looked at each other and agreed to follow Jazz's plan.

"Sorry Tucker we were … uh there was a …" Danny said (SB)

"Jazz gave us a ride and there was an accident on the way here and that's why we were held up , right …Sam?" Sam said (DB).

"oh yeah right … well we are late let's go inside" Danny (SB) said, and the both of them were about to enter the school but…

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!!!" Tucker jelled, Danny and Sam stopped immediately. "What were you guy's doing and no lies this time!"

"why do you think I've lied to you Tucker?" Sam asked (DB).

"One you never ride with Jazz, two Sam NEVER hesitates and three … uh I don't know a third reason but you aren't acting like yourselves" he looked at his friends "Did you guys had another 'fake-out make-out' again?"

"No Tucker stop acting so … weird Danny and I just overslept and Jazz gave us a ride" Sam said (DB)

"wait! Did you say Danny and I but … you are Danny … who are you two and what have you done to my friends?"

Sam slapped her forehead "stupid" she whispered.

"Nice going" Danny (SB) said to her "you've exposed us!"

"What so it's all my fault now? Why do you always blame me when something goes wrong?"sam jelled (DB)

"will you shut up for one second, don't you see in what trouble we are right now"(SB)

Tucker stared at his friends with opened mouths "what the HELL?? Tell me immediately what's going on!! Who are you two and were are my friends, I warn you I know some moves" Tucker said he prepared himself for a fight.

This only made Sam and Danny laugh.

"and were did you learned those 'moves'? From that one karate movie you saw once?" Sam (DB) said.

"yeah Tucker please you couldn't even beat your five year old cousin" Danny (SB) said.

"Answer me! Who are you?" Tucker was a little bit mad now he could take it when others were laughing at him.

"Were still Sam and Danny only in the wrong body" Danny said (SB).

" What are you doing? We wouldn't tell him until lunch!!" (DB).

"Listen Jazz always has bad ideas you shouldn't listen to her all the time … besides he figured it out we need his help, we can't do this on our own" Danny said (SB)

"yeah you're probably right" Sam said (DB)

after a while of trying to explain this to Tucker they went inside. The day went quit well they both went to each others houses to do their homework.

The next day.

They agreed to meet in front of Sam's house.

"hey you're already here" Danny (SB) said when he came out of Sam's house "wauw Sam your parents are great"

"What did you say I think I might misunderstood you" she said (DB).

"You heard me, I don't believe you're always talking so bad of them, your mom is great you can just ask for anything and you get it … they really respect your privacy"

"Yeah well you'll change your mind, but your parents are not nearly as bad as you say they are, they are always ready for you , your mother makes the best cookies I have ever eat and I would do everything for a sister like Jazz, she really covers your back do you know that"

"yeah I know, but still you can get everything what you want at your place, the chef just makes everything you can come up with. It's great to be rich"

"no it's not, well not all the time"

the end of this chapter

I'll try to update soon as possible I'm already busy on my next one

I don't own Danny Phantom or the movie Freaky Friday I just mixed those two together

please review !!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

They went to school, the rest of the day went perfect Danny and Sam both saw the bright side of each others life's. But the next day is going to be a living hell.

As always Sam (DB) stood up early, she (he) went down to have breakfast. She (he) sat down to have a peaceful meal but that word doesn't fit into the dairy of Jack Fenton.

"GHOST!!!!!" Jack ran down the stairs with his ghost hunting weapons. "Maddie come quick there is a ghost inside the house" now they were both rushing through the house. Sam (DB) went to look what was going on Jack and Maddie were shooting at something is was some kind of shadow on the wall. They were shooting in all directions especially Jack.

When they had finally stopped they looked carefully around not saying a thing, not moving a muscle.

Sam was about to ask about what it was what they were shooting at. "Ja…euh Da.." she (he) couldn't even finish her (his) sentence because Jack turned himself immediately at Sam (DB).

"DIE GHOST !!!" he jelled and shot at her (him) .

He missed by inches. Luckily for Sam (DB) Jack was a terrible shooter.

"Danny oh no I'm so sorry … are you hurt ? Have you seen the ghost?" Jack said when he and Maddie went to check on there son.

"I'm fine" she said a little bit pissed off , she got up and packed her things and went to go to Danny (SB) and Tucker.

(the 'ghost shadow' that they were shooting at was actually the shadow from a fly that was sitting in the light)

With Danny (SB) it wasn't any better, Sam's parents tried to put him (her) in a huge pink dress whit little pink hearts on it. Danny didn't know how to handle this situation and Mrs and Mr Manson have gotten Danny (SB) into the dress, plus they put on little ribbons in his (her) hair .

(really funny if you imagine Sam in a pink dress whit her hair made up whit ribbons and stuff … oh and make up (all in pink of course) and then with the face really funny !!)

Soon as Sam's parents left he (she) got out of the dress and threw it away.

"no wonder Sam's sick of this if you have to go through this every day yeak!!" Danny (SB) said to him(her) self .

He quickly went down trying to avoid Sam's parents, but he (she) wasn't that lucky.

"Sammykins were are you going?" Sam's mother cried out .

"euh I'm going to Tucker and Sam … I mean Danny" Danny (SB) quickly recovered him(her) self.

"oh but darling, why don't you go with me shopping? It will be good for you, you really have to get more friends"

"But I have friends"

"I know but they are boys you need to (how do teenagers say it again oh yeah) hang out more with girls"

"I don't know I'm fine with Tucker and S… Danny I'm going now bye!!!" he (she) quickly ran outside to Tucker and Sam (Danny). He (she) ran as fast as he(she) could he (she) didn't know why it wasn't like Mrs Manson would come running after him (her) . finally he bumped into Sam (DB).

"hey Danny why are you running like that ? we aren't that late for school? " she (he) said with a smile because she (he) knew exactly the reason of why he (she) was running so fast, her mom would probably have one of her weird mood swings.

"Your mom … (breath in, breath out) … is totally crazy" he (she) had put his (her) hands on his (her) knees for keeping him (her) from falling onto the ground from exhaustion.

"Really did she put you in a dress or put ribbons in your hair?" she (he) said sarcastic.

" both " he (she) stood up .

Sam was laughing at him(her).

" wauw and I thought that I had a bad day …" she( he) whipped of the tears that were falling down from the laughing.

"what do you mean?" Danny asked (SB) .

"well your dad shot me with a ghost hunting weapon when he was hunting ghosts that weren't even there."

"Yeah that happens a lot, usually it's me who gets blasted and Jazz always get hit with a slimy, gruesome substance." This time they both laughed.

"wauw it has been a while since I saw you two getting along with each other" their best friend Tucker said.

"hey Tucker" Sam (DB) said.

"hey Danny … Sam arg!! I'm always confused now how long are you going to be in each others bodies?" Tucker asked .

"Hey we forgot to look for those fortunes !" Danny (SB) said.

"You're right, we'll look after school" she (he) answered

They walked to school arguing about how cool each others lives were they almost have fallen in another fight when suddenly.

"HEY FENTOENAIL !! we missed our daily encounter yesterday. I have to beat you up twice as hard today!!" the entire football squad laughed and Dash grabbed Sam (DB) by the collar, he pushed her (him) against the lockers and punched her (him) in the face. Danny (SB) got angry and was on his (her) way to help Sam (DB) out, but he (she) tripped and fell on the ground. He looked up and saw Paulina laughing at him (her).

"Oh that's cute are you trying to help your BOYFRIEND? I always knew you were weird loser!" she threw her hair over her shoulder so every boys attention was now on her, she started walking away.

"What is your problem shallow BITCH!!" Danny jelled (SB).

Paulina stopped and turned around to see Danny (SB) getting up and walking in her direction.

"How did you call me you ugly little Goth freak?" she answered

"You heard me !! or are you suddenly a STUPID shallow bitch ?"

" Why you little do you really think I care about what you think about me there are a hundred other people who are lying at my feet do you think I'm afraid of you? LOSER!!" she walked away and Dash followed her.

Tucker opened a locker and Sam (Danny) came falling out. Sam (DB) didn't feel like talking and went straight to her class, the same was going on with Danny (SB). They met again at lunch.

"Are you all right Danny?" Sam (DB) asked Danny (SB) "I heard that Paulina was pretty mean to you"

"Yeah I'm ok how are you? You're the one who got punched" (SB)

"It isn't that bad I had worse from all those ghost attacks the last year"(DB)

"yeah so how about we go to my place after school and try to change back?" (SB)

"yeah fine by me" (DB)

"hey Danny why don't you come sit here and leave your loser friend alone?" Paulina said trying to piss Sam off, like she always did.

"Paulina, why don't you just go away and make out with the football squad or something?"

Paulina has never been turned down by a boy before. And just ran away angry saying something about getting even.

"You know she sometimes makes me so angry that I feel like I'm going to explode" Sam said (DB), she frequently got angry at Paulina but never this much and it didn't stop the hatred just kept growing and growing inside her (him).

"uuh Sam I think we have a huge problem!" Danny said with a very worried look (SB)

"Yes I know we are in each others bodies for crying out loud!" she (he) said.

"hey guys I have been looking … holy microchips Sam?" Tucker cried.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she (he) jelled.

"Well, I think you have my ghost powers" he (she) whispered.

"And why do you think that" she (he) whispered back.

" because your eyes are glowing green!" Tucker said.

The end of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After that Danny (SB) had told that she (he) had his ghost powers Sam (DB) completely freaked out. Tucker and Danny tried to calm her down and took her outside where no one could hear them.

" Sam calm down" Tucker said.

"Calm down, calm down ? How can I possibly calm down, I'm in the body of a boy with ghost powers oh and let's not forget one little detail I don't know how to control them !!!" she (he) jelled.

"please Sam, he's right my powers grow stronger when I get angry you need to calm down" Danny said (SB)

"ok I'll try to calm down …" she (he) said , she (he) started to take slow long breaths. "ok are my eyes back normal ?" she (he) asked.

"yes, they are back bleu." Tucker said.

"oh men, this could be very bad, I almost forgot we switched bodies and because my body has ghost DNA you have the powers now, we're lucky that a ghost didn't attack yet."

"what are we going to do I can't be a superhero right now, you have done this for a half year now I don't know how to control these powers…, oh we are in SO MUCH TROUBLE right now" she (he) said nervously .

"listen if there isn't going to be a ghost then there is no reason for you to use Danny's powers" Tucker said trying to calm her down a bit.

"you're right but there always is a ghost attack, I'm surprised that there hasn't been one jet." Danny (SB) said.

"You're not helping!" Sam (DB) said.

Tucker and Danny were trying to find a solution to this problem or find a way to not have to deal with this problem. Sam (DB) was walking around back and forth, back and forth because she (he) didn't know what to do and needed to clear her (his) mind. But she (he) couldn't think with Danny (SB) and Tucker arguing over their situation. She (he) couldn't take it anymore and got angry again. She (he) bolded her (his) fists and pounded her (his) foot on the ground. (her (his) eyes glowed back from bleu to green and the fist began to glow).

"stop it you two I can't take it anymore!!! Tucker you go and find out how we got in each others bodies and you … (she (he) pointed at Danny (SB) but at that moment she (he) pointed at him (her) she (he)shot a ghostray at him (her) he (she) could jump away in time ) … need to learn me how to control your powers." She (he) jelled.

The two boys did as they were told one because they knew she (he) was right and two they didn't wanted to make her even angrier then she (he) already was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After school Tucker immediately went to Jazz. To help her find the missing fortune they started at Danny's room.

In the mean while Danny (SB) and Sam (DB) went into the forest of Amity park, to practice with Sam's (DB) ghostpowers.

"lesson one" he (she) said when Sam (DB) sat in front of him on the ground "become Danny Phantom or in your case Sam Phantom".

"and how do I do that? Remember I'm still Sam I have never been or went ghost before" she (he) said.

"well it's kinda simple you visualise you turn into a ghost and usually it happens, it helps when you get angry" he (she) said.

"ok I'll try" she (he) closed her (his) eyes and … after a while she (he) turned into Danny (Sam) Phantom " Yes !! I did it ok what next?"

"try to fly, just don't be scared and jump into the air, but instead of expecting to go back to the ground , you have to think you can go higher" he (she) said.

"ok I'll try" 'help me I can't do this' she (he) thought.

'this should be fun' Danny (SB) thought as he (she) sat down and watched Sam (DB) jump around in the forest. He (she) couldn't help it especially not after she (he) started to flap her (his) arms like a bird.

"don't laugh at me …" she (he) said when she (he) saw Danny (SB) laugh "… I've never flown before you know" but somehow that didn't stop him (her) laughing at her (him). She (he) got angrier, and angrier her (his) eyes flashed bright green and she (he) walked up to Danny (SB). She (he) put her (his) face in front of his (hers) and …

"… if you … (deep breath) … don't keep … (another deep breath) … your mouth … shut right here and now I will make sure you can never open it again…!!!!!" she (DB) turned around and shot at the nearest by tree, she (he) destroyed the hole thing and the remains where dropping down everywhere. She (he) realised what she (he) just had done "o my god I'm so sorry Danny (SB)" she (he) said when she (he) turned around.

"Sorry ? … that was amazing!! I couldn't throw ectoblasts when I've gotten my powers only three days wow … you've destroyed the hole tree … and I thought you were a nature person." He (she) said when he (she) got up.

"really ? oh thanks Danny … now will you help me how to fly or do I have to destroy another tree?" they practiced together a long time she (he) was able to go : invisible , intangible, to blast stuff (obviously) , but she (he) couldn't fly.

When they've gotten home Jazz and Tucker were waiting for them, they had found the fortune. Jazz (and her enormous brain) had figured out what it ment.

A journey soon begins 

"that's obvious …"

**his prize reflected in each others eyes**

"again obvious…"

**when what you see is what you lack,**

"come on I though this was a challenge…"

**selfless love will change you back.**

"what the … do they call this a fortune, it just says what is going to happen I want a true riddle …" Jazz said.

"what? Explain please I don't understand a thing you are saying …" Tucker said.

" what weren't you the geek of 'team phantom' ? geeks are smart …"

"hello I'm a technogeek it's a world of difference … now will you explain in plain English please?"

"huagh… it says almost literally ; you will see yourself through another's point of view, you have to show respect and do something for someone else to go back to your own body . (deuh)" she turned around and went to the kitchen.

"oh I knew that … I was just testing if you knew it to…"

a few minutes later Danny (SB) and Sam (DB) came inside.

"hey guys you're finally are here … I've figured out what you have to do to change back in your own body" Tucker said.

" Yeah that's great news…"Sam (DB) said .

"yeah what do we have to do ?" (SB)

"well I've figured out you're in each others bodies and you will see yourself from another ones point of view …" he started.

" No ?! are you serious wow you're a genius … we haven't figured that out jet but now that you mention it yeah I have been feeling a bit different lately" Sam (DB) said sarcastly.

"Yes I know that to I'm just translating the fortune … well you have to be really nice to each other to change back (little laugh) good luck" Tucker said when he ran outside.

"well I have been nice to you to day" Sam (DB) said

"oh yeah really nice ,Danny if you don't keep your mouth shut right here and now I will make sure you can never open it again, really nice."

" well you haven't been really nice either, you laughed at me , made me destroy a tree …"

"… thought you how to handle your ghost powers…"

"… I didn't blew you up …"

they threw evil looks at each other …

" what the hell are you doing ? you have to show respect and selfless love … not fighting do you want to be in each others bodies forever ?" Jazz said when she came from the kitchen and saw the two teens fighting again.

"you're right we will fix this tomorrow I'm going to your home … good night" Danny (SB) said when he (she) went outside.

Sam (DB) stormed upstairs and slammed the door of the room very hard.

" those two will never be nice to each other unless…" Jazz said with an evil grin on her face , interfering with other peoples business was one of her favourite hobbies.

The end of this chapter

The next chapter will take a while I'm not home next week and I haven't started on chapter 6 yet sorry …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Later that night jazz was sitting in her room reading one of her psychology books. The main question was how she could get two thick headed people like Sam and Danny stop fighting each other and make them do something nice for each other. She knew she couldn't force them to feel selfless love but she could give them a push in the right direction. She had to be careful , if they figured out that she was interfering again the situation would get a hole lot worse. Danny couldn't stand it when she was interfering with his life and neither could Sam. But to succeed she had to have the help of Tucker , only he knew them better as she did.

She took her celphone and called Tucker.

"hey Tucker it's me Jazz"

"hey Jazz what's up?"

"Look you have to help me, you know as well as I that Danny and Sam will never get along under these circumstances"

"yeah you're right but what are we going to do about it? They would do worse then kill us if they caught us interfering with their business"

"then we make sure we don't get caught"

"and how are you planning on doing that we can't force them to like each other"

"we don't have to they already like each other you know that to, they just won't admit it and that's why they're so frustrated"

"I see, but who are we going to do it?"

"look Sam has a crush on Danny right?"

"right"

"And I'm pretty sure that Danny loves her as much as she loves him right?"

"I'm still following"

"but Danny's 14 now and the greatest weakness of a 14 year old boy are beautiful girls like Paulina"

"yes I understand, she's hot but doesn't that make everything worse?"

"no not under these circumstances, Paulina hates Sam's guts because she is jealous of her, and because they'd changed bodies Paulina will now hate Danny's guts and Danny will see what a bitch she is, well in theory"

"so we have to make sure Paulina makes Danny's (SB) life a living hell and hook them up?"

"exactly …"

"… are you crazy? The first part is easy but do you know how hard it is to get those two together, don't you think I've tried that? They don't fall for cheap tricks, believe me you don't want to see Sam furious and now that she has ghost powers she can really kill us"

"now you're just overreacting everything will be alright trust me all we have got to do is bring them together when they need each other and hope that they'll get along"

"and if that doesn't happen?"

"well, then I've got a baby sister"

"I hope you're right"

"hey I'm always right"

"yeah, sure, see you tomorrow"

"ok see you tomorrow Tuck"

after Jazz and Tucker had figured out what to do they crawled into bed and went to sleep.

the next day

Danny (SB) was already at school before Sam (DB) and Tucker. He (she) sat down to think about what he (she) had to do about this hole situation, maybe Jazz was right instead of fighting it he (she) should be trying to find a way to solve this, as much as he (she) used to want to be rich and stuff right now he (she) just couldn't wait to get rid of it. He (she) understood now why Sam had become a goth it was the only way to have an opinion in that freaky house of hers. Sam's parents are very strict about everything, you just can't do anything in that house if it's not like they want it to be: you have to look like they want you to , you have to act like they want you to, hell they want you to be like they want you to. They only way of them to notice you or care about what you have to say is when you're not what they want you to be. He (she) missed his (her) freaky parents and even Jazz.

In the mean while Sam (DB) was also thinking about the fight they had yesterday. She (he) sat down on Danny's bed and begun to think. Jazz was indeed right she (he) had knew that from the start be she (he) didn't want to admit it she (he) actually liked it for a bit, being in Danny's body and all. He (she) really an interesting life: a great sister, great parents even if they are a bit weird, but the thing she (he) missed were believe it or not, her (his) parents. They were the ones that kept her (him) going, she (he) missed the feeling of wanting to prove herself (himself), to keep on fighting, to keep protesting. She (he) couldn't believe it she (he) actually missed her (his) parents and her (his) granny of course, her (his) favorite member of the family.

After a while Sam (DB) went to school (with Jazz following her (his) every step of course), she (he) saw Danny (SB) sitting under a tree next the school she (he) felt sorry for what she (he) had said to him (her).

'maybe I should apologise, I mean he (he) did helped me out great yesterday with the training and all, it's not his (her) fault that I can't fly' she (he) thought

she (he) walked over to Danny (SB) and when she (he) had finally came far enough her (his) ghost sense went off, Danny (SB) saw it and went over to her (him).

"do you see it? Do you see the ghost?" he (she) asked.

She (he) looked around "no were is it ? is the ghost sense always right?"

The second she (he) said that they were hit in the back with an ectoblast.

"does that answer your question?"

"ghost child I'm here to hunt you down because I'm skulker the …" skulker couldn't even finish his sentence. He was struck by Sam's (DB) ectoblasts before he finished.

She (he) looked if no one was around and changed into Danny (Sam) Phantom.

"do you have the fenton thermos with you I've forgotten mine." She (he) asked him (her)

"are you serious! You don't have it with you! I never leave the house without one" he (she) said.

"well give me yours"

"I can't I've forgot mine sorry"

skulker fired a rocket at them, but Sam (DB) turned her (him) and Danny (SB) intangible and the rocket hit the tree behind them.

"maybe you lovebirds should pay more attention to me when you're in the middle of a battle" skulker said laughing.

"be careful, you don't want to make … him angry" Danny (SB) said when he (she) saw Sam's (DB) eyes turning bright green from anger.

"that's it!! Take this" and she (he) fired a very big ectoblast at skulker (like the one Danny fired on in kindred spirits, in the beginning).

Skulker's armor was totally destroyed and only the little green ghost was left behind.

"wow, do you really get so frustrated when people call us lovebirds?" Danny (SB) asked.

"no, that was the second tree destroyed for no reason, it pissed me off" she (he) answered when she (he) turned back to her (his) 'normal' self.

"you're not rid of me yet because I'm skulker the greatest hunter in the ghostzone" the tiny green ghost said with a little voice.

"not anymore, goodbye ghost X" Jazz said when she sucked him into the fenton-thermos.

"jazz ? what are you doing here so early?" Danny (SB) asked.

'oh crap think of an excuse Jazz and it better will be a really good one, oh men I'm a terrible liar.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

'oh my god what am I going to do, come on think Jazz, think'

"well …" Jazz looked at the fenton thermos and said " Sam (DB) had forgotten the fenton thermos at home and I thought I'll bring it to her (him)" after she said that she looked Danny (SB) strait in the eye and a drop of sweat slid down her face.

Danny (SB) put on a little smile and said.

"alright thank you Jazz is there something else?"

"no, oh jeez I've forgotten my backpack at home, see you later guys" she ran of as quickly as her legs could carry her 'I hope he didn't notice, I'm so doomed my plan isn't going to work anymore crap!! Stupid stupid stupid!!!!'

"what do you think?" Sam (DB) asked when Jazz had disappeared.

"she's definitely lying, I think she's trying to interfere again" Danny (SB) answered.

"Should we tell her to stay out of our business?"

"no let's see how far she dares to go" (an evil smile appeared on Danny's (SB) face).

When Jazz had finally reached fenton-works, she ran into Tucker who was waiting for her.

"where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for you" Tucker said when he saw Jazz "and why are you running? What happened?"

"Sam (DB) defeated skulker, I sucked him in the fenton-thermos, they spotted me and I invented some lame excuse I hope they'll buy it."

"Let's hope so and have you thought about a plan to change them back?"

"Yes, I think so listen we have to try to split them up you'll take Danny and I'll take Sam and …"

"…wait … aren't we trying to bring them together?"

"yeah duh!! But …"

"…then why are we splitting them up…"

"… will you let me finish?" said Jazz madly, Tucker looked a little bit scared from her sudden outburst "you must try to get Danny as close as you can to Sam's parents and Paulina and I'll try to get Sam as close as I can to Dash and ghost's ok?"

"ok, one question do you mean I'll take Danny as in Danny's body or Danny himself inside Sam's body it's really starting to get a bit confusing"

"you take Danny, in Sam's body and I'll take Sam in Danny's body alright?"

"alright"

after their conversation they both went to school

**later that day **

school was out and Tucker and Jazz decided to put there plan into action. The group was waiting in front of the school building for each other.

"Hey Danny do you want to go to the mall to play videogames? If your girlbrain still likes videogames"

"sorry Tuck I'm going to help Sam (DB) with her flying lessons …"

"… I'll do it !!! " Jazz jelled, but then she realized how stupid she sounded "… euh I mean not that I know how to fly or something, I mean that you should go and take a day off, have some 'fun'"

Danny (SB) knew she was up to something otherwise she wouldn't want so terribly that he and Sam (DB) were split up, so he just played the game along

"sure, be careful with the flying part see you later" Danny (SB) said and took off with Tucker.

'that was a close one stupid Jazz, stupid !!!!' Jazz thought.

Sam's (DB) day 

After Danny (SB) and Tucker had left Sam and Jazz started to walk in the direction of the forest were Danny (SB) and Sam (DB) had practiced earlier. When they arrived there Jazz started to talk.

"So what's the problem?" Jazz asked

"what do you mean?"

"I mean and I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but why can't you fly?"

"I just need more practice alright? I don't need your help or did you ever levitate before?"

"no, I mean that flying is the easiest ghost power (according to Danny) and you can't do it but on the other hand the ghost ray which is much harder and I saw you shooting a very powerful one, speak up"

"no there's nothing wrong Jazz there are just things I can do better then Danny and Danny can do some things better then me"

'YES I know she's lying she's afraid of heights, men I love my physiologists training' Jazz thought.

"alright then, jump off of something" Jazz said.

"very funny Jazz" said Sam (DB) when she turned to Jazz.

"I'm not kidding, if there's nothing physiologically wrong with you, you just need more speed" 'ok if I'm wrong and she does jump, I'm in so much trouble, but I'm right I'm always right' Jazz thought.

"you're crazy, I'm not jumping of anything"

"alright but how are you going to fight ghost's if you can't fly?"

"I'll just keep shooting at them from the ground"

"but what will you do when that ghost flies in the air? You can't keep up on foot"

Sam (DB) had run out of excuses and stayed quiet 'say it you're afraid of heights, come on she can help you, just say it, it's not that difficult just 4 words, come on you moron before she pushes you off something'

" euh … Jazz I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Danny (SB) and Tucker"

"I'm listening"

" (deep breath) I'm afraid of heights"

'YIPPEEEH!!!!!! I WAS RIGHT !!!!!!!!!' "I promise not to tell, you know what let's skip training and go and eat something at the nasty burger?"

"deal!"

They went to the nasty burger and they both got a salad. After a while Jazz saw Kwan and the other jocks approaching.

'This is the moment, I'm sorry Sam but this is probably the only way to switch you back'

"hey? I have to go to the toilet, I'll be right back"

'now the only thing I have to do is wait' Jazz thought

and she didn't have to wait long Kwan and other jocks were already 'talking' to Sam (DB).

"Hey guys look who's sitting there all alone, it's Fenton"

'o no, you've got to be kidding me, I've got to get out of here before I blown them up'

Sam (DB) was going outside but she (he) bumped into Dash "oh I'm sorry Dash" she (he) smiled and tried to go outside as quick as possible. But he grabbed her (him) by the collar.

"Your gonna be" he answered when he held her (him) in front of his face.

"I was afraid you were going to say that" 'stay calm, don't get angry, don't get angry'

Dash threw her (him) back inside the nasty burger, the other jocks came and looked at the two who were going to fight. They all jelled

"Fight, Fight, fight …"

"I was looking for you all day fen-toenail, I've got and F on my math test"

"and that surprises you?" 'don't get angry, don't get angry' she (he) kept thinking if she (he) now gets angry and shoots a ghost-ray Danny's secret is out she (he) can't let that happen, defiantly not because of Dash.

"Wrong answer loser"

He threw a punch at her (him), she (he) ducked just in time, instead of punching Sam (DB) in the face Dash fist hit the wall.

"AAAUUUOOOW!!! You're going to pay for that loser"

He punched three more times he missed two and the third one hit Kwan instead. He had a black eye.

"that's it" Dash jelled and snapped his fingers and two jocks grabbed Sam's (DB)arms and held them behind her (his) back "payback time fenton there's no way you can avoid my punches now"

Now Dash and Kwan started hitting Sam (DB), this time Dash was actually right she (he) couldn't avoid the punches anymore. She (he) got three punches in the stomach and five in the face, when Dash wanted to punch once more ...

"hey what the …"

"leave my brother alone" Jazz decided that she couldn't bare to watch Sam (DB) getting beaten up even if it ment that they might not be able to switch back.

She had took a food plate and blocked Dash punch with it, then she punched him in the face so he had a black eye.

"hey look Fenton is letting his sister fight for him, what a dork" one of the two who were holding Sam (DB) said. When Jazz heard this she quickly turned around with a very scared face, you could see she was boiling, if she was the one with ghost powers I think the hole nasty burger would have been destroyed by now.

Luckily all of the jocks were so intimidated by Jazz they all ran off and dropped Sam (DB).

"are you alright?" she asked when she helped Sam (DB) up.

"I'm ok" her (his) lip was bleeding and she (he) had some bruises "thanks".

"don't mention it, let's go home" they went to Fenton works to look at Sam's (DB) wounds.

'well I've done my part of the plan now only hope Tucker has succeeded as well'

the end of this chapter .

PS: I know that in the DP series Sam isn't afraid of highs but in this story she is, otherwise the story doesn't have an ending.

(Dash is a jerk)

Please review


End file.
